Conventional lighting modules including solid state light sources typically are shaped similarly to lighting modules including conventional light sources (e.g., incandescent, halogen, fluorescent, etc.). Thus, for example, a spotlight-type module that includes solid state light sources will be rounded in shape, typically with a base so the module is able to be attached to a surface. Similarly, a desk lamp or reading lamp that includes solid state light modules will be linear in shape, as is the convention for incandescent-based desk lamps and reading lamps.